This invention relates to a novel class of 1,5-dimethylbicyclo[3,2,1]octane derivatives which are of interest as aroma chemicals. More particularly, this invention is directed to novel esters of 1,5-dimethylbicyclo[3,2,1]octan-8-ol, their use as perfume compounds and perfume compositions containing them.
A variety of hydroxy- and carbonyl-substituted organic compounds (including esters) are known in the art to possess aroma properties which are useful in the perfumery field. In the past, many of these organic compounds have been derived from naturally occurring substances (terpenes and terpene derivatives). More recently, there has been a growing interest in the preparation and use of synthetic perfume materials. This interest is stimulated not only by the lack of an adequate supply of natural products, but also by the fact that, unlike natural products, synthetic perfumes can be produced with constant quality.
1,5-Dimethylbicyclo[3,2,1]octan-8-ol is known compound, its preparation by reaction of 1,5-dimethyl-1,5-cyclooctadiene with perchloric acid in a water-dioxane solution having been described previously in an article by J. K. Whitesell et al in Tetrahedron Letters No. 19, pp. 1549-1552 (1976). However, carboxylic acid esters of this bicyclic alcohol and the distinctive aroma properties of such esters have not heretofore been disclosed.